


Lightshow

by ammehsuor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Sex, i hope u like it friend, secret santa!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammehsuor/pseuds/ammehsuor
Summary: Akechi will have to learn how to cope with Ren sending him inappropriate pictures at *very* inappropriate times.





	Lightshow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Hagen for the Shuake Secret Santa!! Thank you very much to everyone who organized this.  
> I tried to pick a couple requests that I felt would work well together, so hopefully this is a nice bite-sized treat for you~ xoxo

_Good luck today! I’ll be in the back row ;^; But I’ll be watching intently._

Ren’s outdoor selfie glimmers in the frame of Goro’s phone screen. The scarf they picked out together covers his pink nose and cheeks and a wispy puff of breath from the cold morning air. Goro smiles, reluctant to send one in return and show off his dark circles thanks to a late night of stressing out over this taping, but he picks the most flattering light and does so anyway.

His makeup is halfway on when the message indicator lights up again. Now Ren is inside the studio, near the front staircase. He’s circled a man looking goofy mid-yawn in the background.

_Aw, you don’t look too excited. Need motivation?_

The promise of sushi and a proper drink would work just fine. Goro sighs and takes a picture of the open makeup on his vanity, as if it explained his woes entirely, and added a few stickers for emphasis.

No more messages for about ten minutes. According to the clock, he has fifteen before they’ll come to get him. He hopes one of his idle game apps will calm the nerves enough—

_Ping._

—or, perhaps, Ren would provide a much better distraction after all.

He’s in one of the single-person restrooms, leaning against the remodeled wall with a thumb hooked into his belt loop. The ghost of a smile peeks from the top of the frame.

_NSFW incoming. Might wanna save it for after._

Goro barely has time to process the message before the notification of another pops up.

Oh, God, wait. Save it? Well, yes- now is… probably not the best time to indulge in his boyfriend’s charms. Despite knowing as much, Goro’s finger itches and he swipes to the new message: a silent video, showing Ren already unzipped with his waistband tugged down, teasingly dipping into his boxers to wrap a hand around his cock. 

Goro should pause this now and put down the phone. He doesn’t. 

Ren pulls himself out slowly; a thread of precome drags from the soft fabric as he smears it down with his thumb.

Goro can’t choose between watching his hand or the slight hint of a smirk, parted just enough to reveal how Ren bites at his tongue and lips.

_Preview for later. Be good and you get a reward._

The clip ends abruptly as Ren tucks himself back in with expert speed, drawing his fingers up over the front of his jeans one last time before everything goes black.

Goro isn’t sure what to do. He has twelve minutes, maximum, and he’s completely hard.

He can’t even blame Ren for it; he was sufficiently warned. He should’ve checked after the show, riding the high of anticipation in the meantime, but no- he had to be greedy, and now he has to figure out how to avoid going on set with such an obvious hard-on.

The clock stares back at him, counting down.

With a groan he steps over to the door, double-checks the lock, and slinks into the farthest corner of the room.

The relief when he touches himself is amazing. It seems mixing adrenaline with a fresh spark of desire is the perfect aphrodisiac… and he glances over to the vanity mirror- pictures himself bent over in front of it, Ren’s hand wrapped around his throat while the other holds his waist steady.

Ren’s video flashes through his mind again. Was it just the angle, or has his boyfriend always been that… big? Just the thought of getting to sink down onto him after all of this… it’s enough to brainwash the worries away. It’s enough to–

“Akechi-kun?”

A sharp knock on the door makes him jump.

_God damn it…_

“Y-yes? I’m still dressing.” He chooses short and simple words deliberately. Anything more would tell too much.

“Sorry, I just— um, the hosts would like to go over some of the script before we go live in case you have questions. Are you almost ready?”

“Oh… just– just a minute.”

“Would you like me to come in and finish your makeup? It’ll be quicker that way.”

God _damn it._ All he wanted was a few _fucking_ minutes to himself. He has half a mind to let the staff member know exactly why he can’t come out right this second, just so he never has to deal with this again.

Instead, knowing the mood was too ruined to recover in the next five minutes, he rights himself with a quiet huff and unlocks the door, keeping everything below his chest angled behind it to be safe.

“I can handle it, thanks. Tell them I’ll be a moment?”

“Ah, sure… but, a-are you sure you’re okay, Akechi-kun…? Your cheeks are super red.”

“Just splashed some cold water on my face, no worries, thanks!”

He shuts the door immediately.

 

The interview is _miserable_. From the moment he gets on stage, he can barely think past the tightness in those stupid dress pants they made him wear, let alone the growing wetness beneath them. He almost wishes someone would point it out on their blog later. Maybe people would write him off as a weirdo after all, and he could slowly fade out of this ridiculous spotlight. He stutters on multiple questions. He misses one of them entirely and needs to have it repeated. The interviewers are pretending Goro is acting charmingly clueless, but as he readjusts himself every two minutes, he knows better.

Ren is nowhere in sight. The far row is blinded thanks to every bright beam pointing towards the stage. Goro brings his mind back into focus, picturing the boy how he probably looks right at this moment… messy hair, scarf askew, grinning like an idiot whenever Goro cracks a laugh. The innocent and kind Ren he first fell in love with. Miraculously, this is how he makes it through- and the lights dim soon after.

 

Despite his _affliction_ having died down, Goro still avoids stopping to chat with anyone on the way back, citing nausea. By the grace of the gods they let him pass. 

The dressing room door slams behind him, and not one minute later, someone is _trying to open it again._

He’s about to lose it until the intruder speaks up.

“Hey. You said you’d leave this unlocked after your interview. Where’s the love?”

Hastily, he gets the door open and scans Ren up and down as he enters like nothing is different.

“Good job up there. Although you did seem a bit uncomfortable; what had you so worked up that you couldn’t even focus, hm?” The implications are heavy in his voice. He cleans off his glasses casually, leaning over to look at the reflection of Goro’s eyes in the vanity mirror before he realizes he’s no longer lingering behind like a ghost; he’s slinked over to crowd Ren’s back, snaking his arms around the raven.

“You’re evil.” Goro’s nails bite into his middle, kisses like fire against his neck. “You know I have poor impulse control under stress. Did you do it on purpose? Tell me the truth.”

Ren’s smirk when they break apart says everything.

“…Fucking tease.”

“You love it. But I get it… I made things harder for you. Feel free to make any special requests you want for tonight.”

Goro’s momentary silence, face buried between Ren’s shoulder blades, almost has him turning around in concern until a small voice speaks up.

“I’m tired of performing. Please, just… give me a reason not to think anymore. Not tonight. I want…” A tightening grip on Ren’s shirt. “…you holding me close. I want your hand on my throat and your— your chest pressed into my back. I want all of it right now. Is that okay?”

“Right now?”

Goro switches their positions and looks up to the mirror, staring hard at his own reflection before resting down on his forearms and looking back over his shoulder, trying to cover embarrassment with bravado.

“…Well? Can you do that for me?”

“…I think I can.” Ren steps forward and pulls him back slightly until they’re flush together and keeps a gentle hand around his throat, letting Goro adjust the pressure until his breath comes out in a thin, shaky stream. “So, something like this?”

“Perfect.”

Ren sighs, collecting himself, and tucks his hands beneath the waistband of Goro’s pants to pull them down just enough to get his thighs spread apart.

The zipper on Ren’s jeans is quiet, and soon he feels the brunette tense as the thick cock he’d been teased with presses against soft skin, leaving a cool smear of precum everywhere it touches.

“Of course you want to watch yourself get fucked from behind. You’re such an egomaniac.” Ren lifts his scarf from the vanity and loops it around Goro’s head to cover his mouth, laughing at his sharp intake of breath while he pumps out a little bit of oil from a bottle on the counter and slicks them both up. “Cute. Though, I guess I can’t really talk, since I love the idea of watching us like this too. Do you know how hot it is to see you turned on in public, just for me? Everyone in that crowd probably lusts after you, gets off to fantasies of you… lots of people would give anything to fuck you just like this. But I’m the only cock you’ll take, isn’t that right?”

The brunette nods, grinding a bit more roughly against Ren’s length with a quiet, shuddering sigh.

“Shh, babe… I know you want it nice and deep. Straighten up for me.”

Goro obeys. He watches, delirious, as Ren tugs him even closer in a warm embrace. It would be a tender gesture in any other situation, but now, Goro feels utterly possessed as one hand moves from his waist to his wrists, yanking them together behind the raven’s neck where he keeps them hooked, and he’s readjusted just enough to fall at the perfect angle.

The sound he makes when Ren fills him out is obscene, even muffled by the scarf, and his cheeks flush immediately.

This position certainly delivers on the promise of hitting deep. Almost every thrust ends with gravity pulling Goro down right onto his sweet spot, and neither boy can move much more than their hips, driving all the sensuality into the labored, rolling motions they make.

“You feel so tight when you’re stressed. I like it.”

Eventually Ren realizes he needs to double down on smothering Goro’s moans somehow, or they’ll both be in huge trouble.

“C’mon, honey. You can scream for me later. I love hearing you, but we need to be careful, okay?” Ren strokes Goro’s cheek, and he watches in the reflection, hypnotized. “Believe me. I wish I could make you cum on this mirror so everyone who forces their way in here after knows you’re mine.” He follows Goro’s reactions carefully, ready to silence any sounds. “I wish… that I could fuck your throat while the cameras roll and the world sees it live. They’d watch me finish all over your pretty little face, and you would be so _obvious_ about loving it. You can’t help yourself… because that’s how you really are, Goro Akechi. You’re my own personal cockslut. And nobody can do a damn thing about it.”

The brunette makes a strangled sound, trying to get the fabric out of his mouth. Ren finds a little mercy and tugs it down, eyes hard in warning.

“Be good for me, honey. What’s up?”

“Ren…” Goro catches his gaze in the mirror. “…Cum inside me, okay?”

Ren’s hips slow in surprise before picking up the pace again.

“Are you su—”

“And promise me… when we’re here again, I want you to cum in me before I go onstage. I want to feel you… the entire time.” His eyes are glassy with pleasure, giving in to a conspiratorial smile. “Mark me as yours in front of them all. That’s what I want.”

The emotion that twists in Ren’s abdomen at the request is a little alarming. This boy must really have his claws deep inside him to make such a vulgar request sound so endearing.

He holds Goro as tightly as possible without hurting him, deciding it’s his turn to bury his blush against the twitching muscles of the brunette’s back.

“O-okay. Of course. Anything you want, babe. God, I’m not gonna last now…”

True to his nature, Goro grinds down with the sweetest moan of encouragement he can manage, drawing them both taut until they finally snap.

Ren has to use the spit-soaked scarf this time, whining out his release as the tremors of pleasure shoot through his limbs and Goro folds forward onto the vanity, Ren following soon after.

They take a minute to catch their breath. And when he can find the presence of mind to do so, Ren looks up through his bangs, tugging Goro’s chin to look at him in the mirror as cum-slick warmth tenses around his cock.

“I don’t want you to ever forget this scene, okay? No matter who looks at you, who flirts with you… remember this picture. You are _mine._ ”

When Goro’s head drops back down, he fumbles behind him for Ren’s hand and interlaces their fingers, panting out a laugh.

“Always.”


End file.
